Movie night
by twistie2512
Summary: Just a little bit of smut


Movie Night Twistie Summary:

Just a little bit of smut, sorry

Work Text:

Movie night

"Are you coming?" asks Beca

""Not yet." Chloe says with a wink over her shoulder before she turns back to the sink to finish washing the dishes.

Beca looks back over into the living room to make sure all the Bellas are still all preoccupied. She walks over to stand besides Chloe "Well I can fix that." She says before putting her hand down the front of Chloe's pyjama shorts and starts rubbing Chloe clit.

"Beca?" Chloe says in a hushed voice "The girls are in the next room."

"Well you better be quite then. You don't want the girls to find out about us do you?"

Beca had started making long sweeping movement up and down Chloe's wet folds making sure that Chloe feels every movement of her fingers. She was making it very hard for Chloe to want to argue.

"Beca please?"

"Beca please what? Do you want me to stop? She asks as she pushes two fingers inside Chloe

Chloe grabs on the edge of the sink for support and spreads her legs a little further apart to give Beca better access. "God no." She says as her head dips forward and she closes her eyes as she enjoys the feeling of Beca fingers expertly working her over.

Beca grins to herself. She could feel how wet she had made Chloe very quickly. Beca knows that Chloe loves having sex in public places with a risk of getting caught, but this was a whole new level of risk because there was every chance one of the Bellas could walk into the kitchen at any moment and catch them. The other Bellas don't know that they have finally gotten together and they aren't ready to tell them.

So her making Chloe come undone wasn't going to take long. Beca added a third finger and made sure her thumb was rubbing firmly on Chloe's clit. Chloe walls were closing in around Beca's fingers making it harder for her to keep up her rhythm. She leans up to Chloe's ear "Cum for me babe? " and she takes Chloe's earlobe in her mouth and starts sucking.

Chloe cums almost immediately. She grabs Beca's hand over her shorts to get Beca to stop her ministrations as she tries to regain control of her breathing. Chloe is looking at Beca with one eye open and watches as Beca takes her hand out of her shorts and brings her fingers up to her mouth and starts licking them clean. "Best thing I have tasted all day." Beca says with a laugh

Chloe rolls her eyes.

"Come on leave that, the girls are waiting." Says Beca

Still coming down from her high, Chloe takes off the gloves and follows Beca back to the lounge room to start movie night. As they walk into the room Fat Amy turns and says "It took you long enough?"

Beca turns to Chloe with a grin on her face and says "Actually I didn't think you took long at all."

Chloe blushes bright red and is thankful that the lights had already been turn off so the other girls couldn't see her. Chloe makes sure that Beca sees the look she has in her eye and Beca's grin is quickly gone. She knows she's in trouble and she just not sure exactly what the punishment is going to be.

They take their place on the sofa that has been left for them but instead sitting next to each other, Chloe takes a seat at the other end of the sofa away from Beca. Beca looks at Chloe but Chloe is looking straight ahead trying to ignore Beca. After about half an hour of the movie and being ignored by Chloe, Beca throws her legs over Chloe's knees and a blanket over the both of them.

Chloe tried hard to not smile, she knew that Beca would be sitting there stewing about her ignoring her, but that was the plan. She wanted to make Beca squirm, she was going to get payback for the comment about how quickly she comes undone by Beca's fingers. She just needs a little bit longer.

Beca has finally given up on trying to get Chloe's attention and was now paying more attention to the movie. Chloe, in one swift movement ran her hand up the inside of Beca's leg and into the leg of Beca's pyjama shorts, reefed Beca's underwear to the side and inserted a finger inside Beca's wet folds.

Beca jumped at the sudden contact with a yell and yelled loud enough for the other Bellas to hear it over the loud noise of the scary movie they were watching. Chloe manages to keep her finger inside her girlfriend because she had expected the jump. All the girls turn to look at Beca "You alright there Beca?" Chloe asks with her voice full of fake concern as the other Bellas turn to see what happened.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." Beca says glaring at Chloe

"Not scared of a little old movie are you? Chloe teases

"No, I'm fine. Must of drifted off and thought I was falling." Answers Beca

Satisfied that their captain was ok the Bellas turn back to the movie. Chloe makes a show of pulling her finger out of Beca and raising it to her mouth and licking Beca's juices off it. Then she adds another finger to her mouth and makes sure they are nice and wet. Beca shakes her head. Chloe winks at Beca and then just as quickly as before, plunges her two fingers straight back into Beca's wet folds. Beca can only bite her bottom lip to muffle the moan that wants to escape.

Chloe smiles as she knows that Beca is in no position to do anything about her current situation without alerting the other Bellas. Once Chloe knows that Beca has adjusted to the sudden intrusion, she starts slowly pumping her fingers in and out, making sure that she curls her fingers to insure that they hit the sweet spot on Beca's front wall.

Chloe is doing it at a painfully slow pace, making sure that Beca knows she being punished for her comment about just how quickly she had cum. If hers was fast, then Beca's was going to be slow. Beca bends her leg to let Chloe know she wants her to go faster and Chloe just shakes her head. Beca throws her head back frustrated. Chloe pulls out and starts circling Beca's clit with her thumb brushing against Beca's clit. Beca shoves her hand in her mouth to stop herself pleading with Chloe to just make her cum already.

Chloe sees that Beca was having really hard time trying to keep her moaning down and decides to take pity on her poor girlfriend who has been teetering on the edge of climax for ages. She goes back to using her fingers with quick hard thrusts.

Knowing she is close, Beca gets a pillow and basically shove it in her mouth because there was no way that after all the teasing was it going to be a small climax.

Feeling Beca's walls tighten she adds a third finger and with three firm thrusts she feels Beca come undone. Her body tenses and her legs clamp together Chloe slows her ministrations to help Beca ride out the orgasm. She removes her hand as Beca watches her. Chloe takes each finger and sucks Beca's juices of them slowly, she knows this always gets Beca worked up again straight away.

It normally causes Beca to kiss her fiercely and to throw her on her on her back and start to fuck her senseless, and god did Chloe want that to happen, but right now it was more fun watching Beca having to control herself. All Beca could do was watch Chloe sucking the last of her juices of her fingers.

You are dead later, Beca indicates to Chloe by pointing at Chloe and indicting with a slow finger going across her throat.

"Can hardly wait?" Chloe laughs out loud. She knows they are in for a long night and can't hardly wait for it to begin.

"Can't wait for what?" asks Stacie

"Oh" Chloe breaks eye contact with Beca to turn to Stacie "The next movie of course."

"Another movie?" Beca says looking at Chloe

"Well it is movie night Beca." Answers Chloe knowing that her girlfriend really just wanted to get up stairs for a different sort of activity.

"Yeah but..." stammers Beca

"Bec, you don't have to watch another movie if you don't want to really." Chloe says laughing because she can see the lust in her girl friends eyes.

"I just thought you know, I have an idea for our next set and I was hoping you would you know come and help me with it." Beca almost whimpers

"Fine." Chloe says with an exaggerated sigh, pretending that Beca is putting her out and throws Beca's legs off her so that she could stand up.

Beca practically jumps off the sofa and runs towards the stairs. Chloe laughs at the sight of Beca. She turns to the other girls. "Sorry girls, enjoy the movie." And walks up the stairs after Beca.

"They are so doing it." Says Fat Amy

"Yeah they are." Replies the rest of the Bellas

The End


End file.
